Helado
by MarPattz
Summary: Bella es operada de amigdalas, y le enseña a Edward de forma poco convencional lo sabroso del helado. ExB Oos


**Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la trama es completamente mía**.

**Helado**

**Edward POV**

Faltaba un mes y medio para que nos casáramos cuando Bella comenzó a sentir que le dolía la garganta, primero fue un malestar, seguido por una carraspera que la hacia aclararse la voz cuando hablaba, ese fastidio pronto se transformó en un dolor que le impedía tragar, cuando eso pasó dejó de ocultármelo y ahí supe que era momento de llevarla con Carlisle, la revisé y ya sabía de antemano el diagnostico sus amígdalas estaban inflamadas con una infección, y la única solución era quirúrgica pero no podía operarla, faltando tan poco para que se concretara nuestro sueño, no podría arriesgarme a que por un descuido de mi parte la perdiera para siempre, su sangre aun era mi tentación, Carlisle la operó durante una pequeña ausencia a la que Emmett me obligó, él prefirió que cazara en exceso, y me alimentara hasta estar completamente saciado para poder cuidarla cuando estuviera convaleciente, fue difícil para Alice explicarle a Charlie el motivo de mi ausencia, y era obvio, el prometido se ausentaba en la operación de su novia, casi denotando una completa falta de consideración por ella.

Sin embargo antes que ella se despertara completamente de la anestesia yo estaba de vuelta a su lado en el hospital, Charlie alivió su rostro de preocupación y enojo, cuando vio que volví a tiempo, y que ella no despertaba sin tenerme a su lado.

Mi pobre Bella pasó sus primeros días casi sin querer hablar, quejándose del ardor que decía sentir en la garganta, entre todos nos turnábamos para cuidarla, y yo sabía que eso también la hacía sentirse peor, el cuidado de Alice y Esme era muy meticuloso, y sus revisiones eran exhaustivas, eso le molestaba y siempre terminaba de malhumor, cuando Emmett la cuidaba disfrutaba mucho, y se reía, pero por las noches sufría mas del dolor de garganta por el esfuerzo al reírse, por lo que después de un par de días asumí a tiempo completo el lugar de enfermero, el estar a su lado no solo que me tranquilizaba, lo cual no lograba cuando tenía que alejarme de ella, y también me insensibilizaba a su sangre, pronto dejó de importarme lo que opinara Charlie o si le parecía que estaba demasiado en su casa.

Los días fueron pasando, y ella comenzaba a sentirse mas repuesta, comía helado en cantidades industriales a pesar que primero se quejaba con que no quería, y que no le gustaba tanto el helado como para comerlo a cada hora, se había vuelto una completa adicta, ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que la operaron, y Carlisle decía que se había recuperado muy bien, Alice estaba preocupada porque Bella fuera a engordar demasiado para la boda, pero ella conservaba su figura y parecía que ni un gramo hubiera aumentado, de igual modo cuando se trataba de su adicción al helado poco parecía importarle también.

Era sábado en la noche, Charlie había ido a pasar la noche en la Push, como yo me quedaba a cuidar a Bella había decidido que después de pasar el día pescando, tomaría algo con sus amigos, y se quedaría en la casa de Billy, por lo que volvería el domingo por la tarde, yo estaba en el cuarto de Bella, configurando un nuevo programa en su computadora, ella había bajado a la cocina a buscar obviamente lo que mas disfrutaba comer estas semanas, y luego subiría junto a mi, escuchaba su respiración y su corazón tranquilo por lo que estaba relajado, hasta que la escuché emitir un pequeño gemido de dolor, corrí lanzándome escaleras abajo a su encuentro.

¿Qué ocurre, amor?- pregunté en la entrada de la cocina, me apoyé en el marco de la puerta en forma casual para que no se asustara ante mi repentina aparición- ¿te duele mucho? ¿quieres que te lleve con Carlisle?

¿Qué? ¡No!- dijo ella sonriendo para infundirme tranquilidad- ¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó curiosa.

Porque te escuché quejarte- dije reconociendo lo que debía ser obvio hasta para ella.

¡Oh! Disculpa si te hice preocupar- sus mejillas enrojecieron, quise leer sus pensamientos y volví a sentirme frustrado, leyó la inquietud en mi rostro y continúo diciendo- solo abrí el freezer buscando helado "mascarpone con frutos del bosque" y no tenemos más de ese gusto, y de verdad quería ese helado.

Solo pude reír, de verdad que tendría que hacer rehabilitación para poder abandonar su adicción con el helado, sus mejillas se pusieron aun mas rosadas.

¿quieres que te lleve a la heladería?- pregunté abrazándola, ella puso su cabeza en mi pecho escondiendo su rostro.

Si, por favor- dijo finalmente en un suspiro.

La noche estaba muy fría por lo que yo me bajé del auto a comprar.

¿Qué sabores quieres?- dije al llegar, yo jamás probé un helado.

Pide un kilo y quiero: mascarpone con frutos del bosque, chocolate nevado, y crema imperial*- estaba bajándome del auto cuando me dijo- dile que te de una cuchara que lo iras comiendo- volví a sonreír, pero su rostro acalló mi carcajada, hice la señal de un cierre en mi boca y entré a comprar.

Cuando volví con la compra ella casi arrebató de mi mano el pote, lo destapó y comenzó a comerlo, despacio, saboreándolo.

Llegamos a su casa y bajó feliz del auto, nos sentamos en el sillón a ver una película, y comencé a observar en detalle cada mueca en su rostro mientras tomaba su helado, ella miraba la pantalla del televisor y yo a ella, la veía con la poca luz que emitía la televisión, puesto que habíamos apagado las luces, ella se deleitaba, y lamía despacio la cuchara para luego volver a llenarla, se mordía los labios buscando el mejor pedazo de chocolate para luego llevarlo a su boca, su rostro era completa lujuria y yo no podía dejar de mirarla. Imaginaba todas esas expresiones en otro momento mucho menos inocente que este, y sentía como una porción de mi anatomía comenzaba a despertar. Cerré mis ojos fuertemente, tratando de alejar esos pensamientos, pero venían a mi mente las imágenes que acababa de ver, y mi mente era mas poderosa para recrearlas, hacerlas mas nítidas y representarlas en otra escena, abrí mis ojos y sus orbes chocolates me miraban fijamente.

¿Hice algo mal?- preguntó tímidamente.

¿qué?- dije sin entender porque podría pensar eso- ¡No!- dije finalmente intentando suavizar mi rostro.

Vi que habías cerrado tus ojos fuertemente y pensé que algo te habría molestado- dijo tomando en su cuchara otro poco de helado, lo llevó a su boca pero la mía fue más veloz, aprisionando sus labios.

Le quité el envase de las manos dejándolo en la mesa frente a nosotros, para que enredara sus manos en mi cuello, comencé a besarla acompasadamente, recorriendo con mis manos el costado de su cuerpo, a su cuerpo lo recorrían pequeños escalofríos ocasionados por mi temperatura corporal, y lo de su helada adicción, sus labios estaban en exceso dulces, y eso me gustaba mas aun, no se que parte de mi esencia primitiva se apoderó de mi, pero rápidamente me encontré acostado sobre ella, sosteniéndome solo por mis brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo, cuando presioné mi erección en su panza, ella gimió y supe que había ido demasiado lejos, me incorporé levantándome de un salto del sillón.

Bella permanecía con una hermosa porción de su nívea piel a mi vista, porque su remera se había levantado dejándome casi ver completamente su pecho derecho.

Edward…- dijo entre jadeos, apoyándose sobre sus codos, bajando así un poco su remera para mi alivio.

Bella, sabes que no te tomaré hoy- dije para evitar cualquier planteo, ella se sentó poniéndose como indiecita e invitándome con unas palmadita en el sillón a que me sentara frente a ella, lo hice instintivamente, mi pantalón presionó mi erección y cerré los ojos liberando todo el aire de golpe, cuando los abrí nuevamente su mueca era divertida, comprendió totalmente que me pasaba.

Tomé un almohadón y le pegué suavemente en la cabeza para que dejara de burlarse de mi, con el mismo almohadón me tapé mi entrepierna, para ocultarla de su vista, si fuera humano estaría rojo de vergüenza.

OK, no hablaremos de eso- dijo señalando con su cabeza lo obvio- pero… ¿puedes explicarme que pasó?- dijo mordiendo sus labios, la odié por hacer eso, mis hormonas me habían convertido en un adolescente otra vez.

¿Puedes dejar de morderte el labio inferior, por favor?- pedí con la cabeza gacha.

Si, puedo- contestó divertida otra vez.

Tú comiendo helado me provocaste esto.

¡Oh! Lo siento- dijo tomando nuevamente el envase, fue con total maldad, lo comprendí inmediatamente.

Fijé mi atención en la pantalla, aunque no podía comprender de qué trataba la película con ella a mi lado… así, mi erección no bajaba.

¿Qué es tan rico para ti de comer eso?- pregunté vencido como para conversar y aliviar la tensión interna y externa que sentía.

Mmm… es difícil de explicar, simplemente es tan sabroso, lo dulce con la mezcla de lo helado, y este chocolate con pedazos reales de chocolate, ¡Oh Dios!- dijo tomando en su cuchara otro poco, sonreí por su explicación- ¿nunca probaste helado?- preguntó al pasar.

No, supongo que no existía en mi época, o quizás no pude probarlo, no lo se, igual el olor que siento es muy dulce, creo que como humano tampoco me hubiese gustado- dije sinceramente.

¿quieres probar?- dijo ella ofreciéndome un bocado. Me acerqué y lo recibí pero no pude tragarlo, corrí al fregadero a escupirlo. Ella río a carcajadas.

No es gracioso- dije molesto al volver.- déjame ver algo- dije acercando su muñeca a mi nariz.- es increíble- dije ante mi descubrimiento.

¿qué?- dijo ella oliendo su muñeca.

Tu sangre se siente más dulce aun, y estoy casi seguro que se debe a las cantidades de helado que has tomado en estos días.

¿te molesta?- preguntó preocupada.

No, la verdad que no, de hecho en ti me gusta, no me gustó tomarlo, pero sentirlo en ti me gusta, me resulta hasta delicioso- dije sonriendo y comencé a olfatearla como un perro. Ella reía mientras yo continuaba con mi examen, esto de las hormonas me asombraba hasta a mi.

Seguí olfateando su brazo, sus manos, su cuello, y su rostro haciendo un sonido de perro, ella reía a carcajadas y me apartaba con las manos, pronto me vi oliendo su panza, sus costillas y ya no pude parar, a mi olfato le siguió mi boca, y comencé a besarla nuevamente, no podía parar, quería y algo en mi mente me decía que me detuviera pero no podía. Besé la extensión de su cuello, y bajé besando su pecho por encima de su camiseta esquivando sus pechos, besé su panza, y ella emitió un gemido bajo por la temperatura de mi cuerpo, cuando le siguió mi lengua completamente inesperada hasta para mi, ella soltó un pequeño gritito, y sus manos su hundieron en mi cabello, me convencí a mi mismo que no había nada de malo en lo que estaba haciendo, y levanté su remera para besarla mejor, ella me empujó, se levantó y subió lentamente las escaleras. Sabía que yo la seguiría, como también sabia que me había ganado. Tardé unos segundos en decidirme, pero finalmente me decidí y subí a su cuarto, ella se había quitado la remera, y el pantalón, en ropa interior estaba tendida en su cama, estaba firmemente decidida a que esta noche ella triunfaría sobre todos mis recaudos, ya me había vencido en el sillón, y quería continuar.

Cerré la puerta y me apoyé de espalda, mirando a mi novia en la cama, ahí entregada a mi deseo. Ella aun jadeaba de la excitación, y en el pequeño ambiente se sentía su esencia mezclada con el sabor dulzón del helado, era una completa tentación para mí. Si íbamos a hacer esto debíamos fijar ciertas reglas inamovibles. Y este era el momento cuando me acercara a la cama sería tarde.

Bella, sabes que el trato de nuestra primera vez está cerrado para la luna de miel, y eso no cambiará, por mas que esta noche avancemos mas en… lo que nos pasa- dije aclarando mis ideas.

Estoy de acuerdo- dijo ella seria.

Me senté en la cama y con mi mano comencé a tocar la extensión de su cuerpo, nunca había tenido tanta libertad para acariciarla, sus pechos no eran de gran tamaño pero eran turgentes y con cada respiración de ella me invitaban a tocarlos, acaricie sus piernas, las besé desde los tobillos, hasta los muslos, sin despegar la boca de su piel, aspirando profundamente su fragancia, finalmente me dediqué a sus pechos, los besé por encima, sin acercarme demasiado, luego pasé apenas mi lengua, y cuando ella se retorció acercando mas su cuerpo al mío, fui mas lejos sacándole su sostén. Acaricié sus pechos, presionando eventualmente con mi dedo índice y mi pulgar sus pezones, ella saltaba antes esas caricias, y gemía más sonoramente.

Ella tiro de mi poulover para sentir un poco mas de mi piel, eso sería todo lo que permitiría que me sacara por esta noche, la ayudé con los brazos e incorporándome, despegándome de su piel con un gruñido, esto de separarme no me gustaba.

Comencé a besar su cadera, pasando mi lengua, su excitación hacía que su corazón latiera mas acelerado, y eso hacía que su sabor a helado fuera más notorio, me gustaba y tenia ganas de saborearlo de Bella.

Quería tomar helado, tanto como ella, sabor a Bella.

Comencé a jugar con su braga, y ella gemía con los ojos cerrados por mi roce tan cerca de su sexo, mi erección pedía a gritos salir y hundirse en ella, pero mi conciencia sabía que esta no sería la noche para eso.

Bella, amor, mírame…- pedí con la voz ronca.

Mmm…- respondió ella, abriendo sus ojos.

¿me dejas tomar "helado"?- dije jugando con el elástico de su coulotte.

Ella afirmó con la cabeza y yo desgarré la pequeña prenda.

Me vi tan cerca de su sexo palpitante sin saber mucho que hacer, aunque mi finalidad estaba claramente definida, quería beber de ella, me dejé llevar por el instinto más básico.

Pasé mi mano, por su intimidad sintiendo su calor, luego con dos de mis dedos abrí un poco sus labios, acariciando ya su humedad, y sintiendo como era mas concentrada su esencia, luego, subí mis dedos pellizcando un poco su clítoris, y Bella comenzó a deshacerse entre mis manos, sentía como sudaba por el esfuerzo físico que hacía, y como cada vez emanaba mas calor, ya mi frío parecía no molestarla demasiado.

Acerqué mi boca torpemente, besándola apenas, y ella gimió más sonoramente.

Edward…por favor…- pidió sin saber bien qué quería.

Pasé suavemente mi lengua, y ella acomodó sus piernas a cada lado de mi cuerpo, me acosté entre ella para estar mas cómodo, pasé mi lengua por segunda vez y su sabor me inundó, moví mi lengua en círculos en su botón de placer, y ella se removía inquieta, por lo que aprisioné con una de mis manos su cadera para mantenerla quieta, y con la otra comencé a juguetear con su pecho izquierdo, su pezón estaba duro invitándome a acariciarlo, hacía círculos en él, mientras mi lengua los hacía en su clítoris, cuando metí mi lengua en ella, llegó al orgasmo en medio de grandes y violentas sacudidas, sorbí aun con mas ganas lo que me ofreció, y continué besándola, mas suave mientras su respiración se normalizaba.

Ella enredaba sus manos en mi pelo, seguramente agradeciéndome, pero yo lejos de estar satisfecho quería seguir degustando el helado, casi podía apreciar los sabores, y distinguirlos en sus jugos. Experimenté con ella a ver hasta que grado de locura podía llevarla.

¿Bella?- pregunté retirando mi rostro, pero tocándola con mis dedos, e introduciéndolos solo un poco en ella.- mírame- pedí al notar que no me había escuchado, abrió sus ojos solo un poco. Veía como su pecho subía y bajaba, incitándome, me levanté un poco llevando mis labios a sus pechos y besando uno y el otro, pasaba la lengua en sus pezones y ella suspiraba profundamente- ¿Bella?- volví a pedir.

Si…- contestó ella finalmente.

Yo escribiré el sabor de helado que comiste, y tu debes adivinarlo- dije juguetón, mordiendo apenas su cuello.

OK…- contestó dudosa.

Volví a mi tarea, y con mi lengua comencé a dibujar cada letra sobre su sexo palpitante. Primero escribí "CHOCOLATE" y ella en vez de contestar o concentrarse, comenzó a gemir mas desesperada, continúe escribiendo "MASCARPONE", ella seguía sin responder.

¿y bien?- pregunté, alejando apenas mi boca.

¿Frutilla?- contestó dudosa.

Amor, ningún sabor era frutilla.

Metí mas lengua y comencé a moverla a la mayor velocidad que pude, ya había dejado de hacerlo a la velocidad humana, presioné con una mano su clítoris, y con la otra pellizque su pezón, ella gritó tan fuerte que todo Forks debe haberla escuchado y llegó a su segundo orgasmo, que la dejó totalmente sin fuerzas y vencida en la cama. Bebí hasta acabar sus jugos, y la tapé con sus sabanas.

Bella respiraba aun agitada, pero su rostro era feliz. Me acosté a su lado, y cerré mis ojos, estaba extrañamente agotado pero feliz de haberla hecho feliz.

El helado es algo que definitivamente: me gusta.

**Hola! Como están? Yo sabiendo que les he fallado al no subirles mas capítulos de mis otros fics, pero este llegó solito, fue inspiración de domingo y merecía ser escrito, espero les guste, es bastante explicito, a mi mejor estilo.**

**Les comento que todo lo que he escrito tiene continuación, solo que todas las continuaciones están en un cuaderno, la tecnología y yo estamos peleadas a muerte hasta nuevo aviso, pero, trataré de subir de a poco. Reviews?**


End file.
